Luke Skywalker
Luke Skywalker is the main protagonist of the original Star Wars movie trilogy. He previously fought Harry Potter in the 15th episode of Death Battle, Luke Skywalker VS Harry Potter. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Anakin Skywalker vs Luke Skywalker (Completed) * Luke Skywalker vs Arturia Pendragon * Batman vs Luke Skywalker * Luke Skywalker vs. Cloud Strife * Fox McCloud vs Luke Skywalker (Abandoned) * Green Lantern vs. Luke Skywalker * Korra vs Luke skywalker * Luke Skywalker vs. Kyle Katarn * Link VS Luke Skywalker * Luke Skywalker vs Naruto Uzumaki * Luke Skywalker VS Shulk (Completed) * Luke Skywalker vs Sonic the Hedgehog * Luke Skywalker vs Sora * Spider-Man vs Luke Skywalker As Luke Skywalker (Return of the Jedi EU) * EU Luke Skywalker vs The Avengers (Abandoned) Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= Battle Record * Wins: 0 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * All Might (''My Hero Academia) * Bayonetta * Captain Kirk (Star Trek) * Chosen Undead (Dark Souls) * Dante * Deadpool * Godzilla * Goku (Dragon Ball Z) * Hit * Ichigo Kurosaki * Jiren * Jonathan Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Kirby * Lion-O (Thundercats) * Lucas (MOTHER) * Luke Cage * Magolor * Mario (Super Mario Bros.) * Martian Manhunter * Mega Man * Meta Knight * Mewtwo (Pokemon) * Mickey Mouse (Disney) * Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) * Naruto Uzumaki * Papyrus * Pegasus Seiya (Saint Seiya) * Percy Jackson * Phineas Flynn (Phineas & Ferb) * Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue) * Raiden (Metal Gear) * Rarity (My Little Pony) * Robin (Fire Emblem) * Samurai Jack * Samus Aran * Sans * Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) * Shadow the Hedgehog * Spawn * Spock (Star Trek) * Superman * Thor Odinson * Twilight Sparkle (MLP) * Uryū Ishida (Bleach) * Vergil * Wario * Wonder Woman * Zero History Luke Skywalker was raised by his aunt and uncle on Tattooine, never knowing about his father. Just as his aunt and uncle were killed by Imperial Stormtroopers, Jedi master Obi-Wan Kenobi took Luke under his wing and trained him in the ways of the Force to help the Rebels fight against the tyrannical Empire. Later, Luke has been trained by the Jedi Master, Yoda. He decided to fight Darth Vader to save his friends, even if he wasn't ready. Then, his right hand got cut off by Vader and he found out that his enemy Darth Vader, was his father. His lightsaber (which was also Anakin's) also fell when his hand got cut off. 1 year later, Luke built a new lightsaber and used a green kaiber crystal. He defeated Darth Vader during the Battle of Endor and Darth Sidious stopped him with electricity. Darth Vader saved Luke by killing Darth Sidious. A while after Darth Sidious died, he created a new generation of Jedi. He trained his nephew, Ben Solo, who turned to the dark side and became Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren killed all the Padawans and Luke felt responsible for the murders. So he went into exile on the planet where the first Jedi Temple is located at. After a lot of years in solitude, Rey found him on the top of the Jedi Temple. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Height: 5'7" *Weight: 169 Ibs *Raised as a Farmer *Prosthetic Right Hand *Son of Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One *Married to Mara Jade Lightsaber *Custom Built *Approx. 4 Ft. Blade *Cuts Through Most Objects *Based on Kenobi's Saber *Expends No Heat or Energy Until Physical Contact *Uses Form V So The Force *Surrounds All Living Things *Control - Manipulating the aspects of one's body *Sense - Recognizing & immersing in environment *Alter - Manipulating subjects & environment Force Abilities *Force Persuasion *Increased Senses *Increased Speed & Strength *Force Choke *Telekinesis *Shatterpoint Shoto Saber *Shorter, Red Blade *Approx. 2 Ft. Blade *Used in Jar'Kai Form *Used Sparingly Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Age: 16-17 (Rebels), 19 (EP IV), 22 (EP V), 23 (EP VI), 53 (EP VII + VIII) *Height: 5'8" *Weight: 169 Ibs *Raised as a Farmer *Prosthetic Right Hand *Son of Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One Feats *Blew up the first Death Star *Destroyed an AT-AT using mostly standard equipment *Despite being blinded by a Flash Grenade he was still able to fight Boba Fett, the Greatest Bounty Hunter in the Galaxy *Kept pace with IG-100 Magnaguards, droids specifically designed to kill Jedi Knights despite being inexperienced *Holds his own against the insane Jedi Master Celeste Morne despite receiving no training in lightsaber combat *Strong enough to break out of metal restraints *He accidentally opened multiple holocrons, devices that can only be opened by those keenly attuned with the force *Can probe the mind of his father; Darth Vader, one of the most powerful force users in existence *Rescued his friends from Jabba the Hutt **Killed a Rancor without his weapons (although he did use a heavy metal door) *Defeated Darth Vader *Pulled down an AT-AT with the force *His Force Barrier briefly shielded him from the Emperor's Force Lightning which is powerful enough to engulf an entire planet *Can see Tie Fighters, which can go 932 mph, fly in slow motion *Founded the New Jedi Order and became its Grandmaster *Defeated the resurrected Darth Sidious, who is proclaimed as the Most Powerful Sith in history, in lightsaber combat *With aid from the force casually walks through lava *Jacen Solo compares Luke's power in the force to a star going supernova *Defeated Brakiss, who can manipulate the energy of stars *He telekinetically sustained a black hole *Stated to have enough power to humble the Death Star *Singlehandedly defeated dozens of Yuuzhan Vong warriors, beings who exist outside of the force, in combat *Slayed Supreme Overlord Shimrra Jamaane, the leader and the best warrior of the Yuuzhan Vong *Casually restrains his nephew Darth Caedus with the force while being a fair distance away *Fought against Sarasu Taalon, who can react in a nanosecond *Achieves a state of Oneness with the force *With help from Darth Krayt temporarily defeats Abeloth, the Mother of the Ones and one of the most powerful entities the galaxy had ever seen *Was proclaimed by George Lucas himself to be the most powerful Jedi of all time *Trained both Kylo Ren and Rey in the ways of the Force Faults *Little to no superhuman strength or durability *Despite his senses; Luke has been caught off guard, surprised, trapped or ambushed multiple times *While Luke is naturally gifted; he lacks training and experience compared to other Jedi who were at his age *As expected from Anakin's son: Luke has had his emotions lead his actions and has been tempted by the Dark Side of the Force **Was briefly the apprentice of Palpatine who manipulated him to the dark side **Has inner conflicts of his role in the force *Using his more powerful force abilities can put a huge strain on him and can otherwise prove fatal *Arguably naive, believing that anyone is redeemable *Failed to prevent his apprentice and nephew; Kylo Ren (or Jacen Solo in Legends) from falling to the dark side *Was ultimately made less powerful once Disney got their hands on him Gallery Luke Skywalker.jpg|Luke Skywalker as seen in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Luke skywalker render by aracnify-d92wav8.png|Luke Skywalker as seen in Star Wars Episode VI: The Return of the Jedi Star Wars - Luke Skywalker as seen on the Comic Book Cover of Star Wars Adventures.png|Luke Skywalker as seen on the Comic Book Cover of Star Wars Adventures Star Wars - Luke Skywalker as he appears in The Force Awakens.png|Luke Skywalker as he appears in The Force Awakens Trivia *George Lucas confirmed that Luke's personality is primarily based off himself. His name Luke S. is basically Luca-S. *Mark Hamill (Luke's actor) openly denounced Luke's depiction in the Disney Sequel trilogy; considering Luke to be out of character, and has lashed out against director Rian Johnson multiple times. Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Completed Profile Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney infinity characters Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Healers Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Illusionists Category:Knight Category:Magic Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Movie Combatants Category:Old Combatants Category:Pilots Category:Protagonist Category:Rebels Category:Returning Combatants Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Vehicle Users Category:Warrior Category:Space explorers Category:Farmers Category:Teachers